


The Long Reunion

by Graphite_c



Series: 科幻废土 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 科幻/太空/废土背景/长篇，cp米加+仏英。Warning：大量私设+私货+我流科技树。依旧超多原创路人角色。是The Long Goodbye的后续故事，建议先阅读前篇。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 科幻废土 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

**2613年9月，月球飞行训练基地**

现在是基地里一年最热闹的时候。新生熙熙攘攘地走进学校，喧闹声可以从基地的门口一直传到了内部的学生宿舍。高年级的学生站在学校门口帮忙发分班名单，给新来的学生指路。

月球飞行训练基地是联合体下设的军校建立的短期飞行训练学校，训练期为两年。第一年是基础的飞行训练，而第二年会将学生分流到不同的专业进行训练。两年后学生实际登上星舰毕业实习两年，才可正式毕业。弗朗西斯报考之后顺利通过了体检，便从原来的学校退学了。走进校门，他有一些感慨：不知道之后的生活会变成什么样子。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦按着拿到的分班名单走进了课室。他来得稍晚，课室里已经只有一个空座位了，但他们的教官还没有来。坐在他左边的是一个有着沙金色的短发，祖母绿色的眼睛的瘦弱男生，两条粗眉毛看起来有些滑稽。弗朗西斯不小心笑了出来，对方很不满地抬起头看了他一眼。弗朗西斯觉得此人看起来就不怎么友好，但出于礼貌他还是问：“我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。你叫什么名字？”

那个男生抬起头来。他看起来比弗朗西斯预想的还要稍微小一些。“亚瑟·柯克兰，”他说，声音非常好听。

“噢，你是从哪个区来的？”弗朗西斯和他套近乎，“我是在三区。”

“和你没什么关系吧，”他说。

“喂，”弗朗西斯说，“我们之后要一起训练至少两年诶！”

那个男生没说话，又低头开始读手上的书。弗朗西斯觉得这人真怪，回头和别的人聊天了。别的学生倒都还挺友好。他们开始讨论他们的教官：按照时间表，此刻他应该已经在课室里了。

正当他们低声讨论的时候，一个人快步走进课室，大步迈到了讲台上，“嘿，我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，你们的代理带班教官。”他的语气非常欢快，但眼神锐利地扫视着坐在座位上的学生们。学生们立刻安静了下来。不知为何，弗朗西斯觉得琼斯教官看到他这个方向的时候，视线停留了一会儿。但弗朗西斯没能来得及捕捉到他的表情，阿尔弗雷德就立刻看向了别处，让弗朗西斯怀疑那只是他太过多疑导致的一场错觉。

“先自我介绍一下：我是月球基地2584级的，毕业之后在前进号担任了4年的侦察员，然后在生命号飞了16年，五年前从前线调来当飞行训练官，”他说，“不过我现在只是临时代班的。你们的带班教官现在临时借调去星云号两个月。他一直在生命号，飞了20年，我调到生命号之后就和他搭档了。”他说到这的时候，脸上带着大大的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德掏出终端看学生名单，扫了一眼就又放在桌上：“我就不点名了，大家自己自我介绍一下吧。叫什么名字，从哪里来，为什么想学飞行之类的，都可以。”

座位上一片沉默，人人都在等别人先说话。于是弗朗西斯先开口。

“我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，”弗朗西斯说，“住在第三区。之前在月球第二基地文理学院学了两年政治学。”

“噢？”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，“有趣。你为什么忽然打算来军校？”

“因为，”弗朗西斯顿了一秒，“这是我的梦想。”坐在他旁边的亚瑟若有所思地抬起头，看了他一眼，但眼神又迅速飘到了别处。阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“那你是来对地方了。坐在弗朗西斯旁边的同学，轮到你了。”

“我叫亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“多说一点嘛，亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德说，“这是一个结交新的朋友的好机会。”

“……我是从月球第五区综合高中调过来的，”亚瑟说。弗朗西斯有些惊讶：虽然十六岁以上就可以参加飞行训练，但大多数人都至少会先完成高中学业。阿尔弗雷德倒看起来不怎么惊讶，只是点了点头，然后又接着问下一个人。一个班也就十个人，没过多久他们就自我介绍完了。

阿尔弗雷德说：“你们会在这里一起训练两年。要友好相处噢！”

不知道为什么，弗朗西斯觉得阿尔弗雷德又瞟了他一眼。亚瑟似乎也感觉到了，他稍微调整了一下坐姿。但阿尔弗雷德立刻开始介绍训练方案和他们的日常安排，于是弗朗西斯也就将这种微妙的异常感抛到脑后。

马修刚换好制服，打算开始值夜班的时候，他的终端忽然响了。他瞄了一眼，发现是阿尔弗雷德打来的。

“嘿，马特——”

“我记得我们约的是我明早值完夜班给你打电话？”马修说，“有急事吗？”他想了想，今天应该是新生入学的第一天，于是他问：“不会是我要带的那群新生出什么事了吧？”

“啊？”阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，然后说，“算是也不算是？”

听到事情牵扯到学生，马修有些着急：“天哪，他们干什么了？”

“等等，别这么紧张，我也不是第一次带班，我不至于第一天都管不住他们啊，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那到底是什么事啦？”

“马特，你一定想不到我今天在那群新生里见到了谁。”

“谁？”

“弗朗西斯和亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他们回来了。”

“马修，”弗朗西斯说，“你有没有见过转世？”

马修和弗朗西斯正在巴黎喝咖啡。这是一个晴朗的下午，初秋的微风带来一丝凉意，非常舒适。街上很多人还是穿着短袖短裤。马修眨了眨眼。他们不常讨论这个问题。他第一次见的时候相当惊讶，是亚瑟向他解释事情的来龙去脉。他也曾好奇地去跟随过转世的人的生活。有的人重生后获得了崭新的幸福生活，而有的人重生后却不幸堕落。有的人重生后获得了截然不同的人生，也有的人重生后又再一次走上原来的道路。然后马修再也没有做过这种事情了：过去的记忆是只属于他们的秘密，意识体不应该去干扰他们新的人生轨迹。

“有啊，”马修说，“你见到谁了，弗朗西斯？”

“我见到贞德了，”弗朗西斯抿了一口咖啡，“她现在是一个普通的女孩子。”

“噢，”马修不知道该说什么。他知道这个少女对于弗朗西斯来说是心里永远揭不去的伤疤。他沉默了一会儿，说：“那不是很好吗？她终于过上了普通人的生活。”

对于他们来说，那些曾为他们而死的人类能再次过上普通人的生活，仿佛是一种安慰。生命的本质是周而复始的，而幸与不幸都在每个人的轮回之中。

“喂，马修，你有在听吗？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，”马修回过神来，“不好意思。我只是有点吃惊。”

阿尔弗雷德没再多问。马修问他：“那你打算怎么办？”

“当然是装作什么都没发生了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我当然知道我们不应该用过去干涉他们现在的生活了。你对我这么不放心吗？”

“没有啦，”马修说，“我只是在想，你知道，他们两个以前就掐架掐的厉害。”

“……”

“所以你可能会遇到一些麻烦？”马修说，“需要我提早回来吗？也许我可以交一个申请试一试——”

“不用了！”阿尔弗雷德打断他，“我怎么会连他们两个都搞不定，你就放心好了！快去值班吧！”

马修还想说什么，但阿尔弗雷德已经把通讯断了。马修看着终端发了一会儿呆，直到同事来把他喊出去：“发生什么事了吗，马修？”

“不，没什么，”他说，“只是家里的一点小事。现在已经没事了。”

他嘴上这么说，但心里还是隐约有些不安，只能期望他们两个不要像以前那样互相争斗，又或者阿尔弗雷德真的有办法治得了他们两个——他不知道哪一个想法更靠得住。


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**2613年，月球飞行训练基地**

尽管弗朗西斯并不喜欢每天规定死的时间表，早起的晨跑和值日，还有拥挤的宿舍，但总体而言，他的生活还算不错。和以往在文理学院的生活不一样，飞行训练基地的规规矩矩多了些，但习惯后，规律的生活反而让人觉得安心，仿佛只要遵守着这样的规律，世界就不会再发生什么重大变化。唯有两个人令他在意。

第一个人是亚瑟·柯克兰。

亚瑟并没有直接惹到他，他只是不喜欢亚瑟冷淡的性格。弗朗西斯一向擅长和人打交道，只要凭他的外貌和谈吐就可以吸引一大堆人。唯有亚瑟·柯克兰在和他保持着距离。实际上，他和所有人都保持着距离。想到这里弗朗西斯就更加忿忿不平：他们以后可是要团队合作的，怎么可以有这么一个特立独行的家伙呢！

但其他人并不觉得这是一个问题，毕竟亚瑟的能力摆在那里。亚瑟虽然是年纪最小的，身板也更加瘦弱，但在日常训练里他往往都是占上风的那个人。这两个月都是基础训练，他们每天从早到晚都堆满了训练和课程，体能、射击、维修保养实践，晚课则是机械理论。亚瑟话不多，但他在课上的表现都相当优秀，尤其是在对抗训练上，他默不作声地一下掀翻比他高了快一个头的雅各布·纳吉。这更让人好奇他的来历。但亚瑟对自己的过去闭口不谈，他偶尔会参与休息时间的聊天，但当他们几个撺掇他讲讲他的过去的时候，他就会充满戒心地转移话题。除了第一天他们知道他从哪个高中转过来的，他们对于他的家庭、过去人际都一无所知。

第二个人是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯教官。

入学的第一天，他本以为那种异常的被关注感是他过于敏感了。但后来他愈发觉得这不是他的错觉。而且琼斯教官除了对他之外，对亚瑟·柯克兰似乎也有着同样的额外关注。也许这很正常，弗朗西斯想，亚瑟年纪比较小，教官对他的关注多一些是正常的。但为什么要关注我呢？

而且，他隐约觉得目光背后有着他读不懂的深意。

弗朗西斯的好奇心伴着他发现亚瑟时常和琼斯教官有神秘的课下谈话后达到了顶峰。他第一次发现的时候只是因为他在休息时间溜去行政楼的天台发呆，下楼的时候看见亚瑟匆匆地跟在阿尔弗雷德后面走到了一个小会议室。这个时间点是一天中难得的自由活动时间，学生们不会去什么都没有的行政楼里的。这没有什么奇怪的，也许亚瑟只是有问题要问。但他不知为何开始暗自留意亚瑟的时间表，发现他每两周会消失那么一两个小时——在军校里大部分人都时常集体活动，而总有那么一个时间段没人知道亚瑟·柯克兰在哪。

他能够到哪里去呢？

这些困扰伴随着他在飞行训练基地度过了头两个月。他已经和其他人都成为了好朋友——除了亚瑟·柯克兰。但大家都住在同一间宿舍，即使亚瑟不乐意，他也不得不被动参与聊天话题。年轻男性坐在一起聊天，无非是讨论训练、课程和漂亮女同学。弗朗西斯凭着一张脸，名字已经在全校女生间传开来，令别的男生甚是羡慕。

“说起来，弗朗西斯，”雅各布说，“你怎么半路退学跑来当兵？你不会是想泡军队的女孩子吧？”

“我看起来就那么像只想泡女孩子的人吗？我可是有自己的追求的。”

盯着平板看的亚瑟抬起头瞟了他们一眼。弗朗西斯看到他似乎对谈话很感兴趣，立刻转移话题：“与其关心我，倒不如关心亚瑟。你又为什么高中就过来了呢？”他还特意坐到了亚瑟旁边，仿佛很亲密地把手搭到他的肩膀上，被亚瑟直接拍开。

“没什么特别的，”亚瑟说，“不想接着上学了。”

“诶？你看起来不像不适合上学的人，”他们的另一位队友兼室友，丹尼尔·扬科夫斯基说。

“可能是因为这样的性格在学校交不到朋友吧，”弗朗西斯说。寝室里的人除了亚瑟之外都笑了，只有亚瑟狠狠地瞪了他一眼。话题很快就跑向了别的方向，但弗朗西斯不想那么轻易地放过亚瑟。在别的人热热闹闹地讨论训练的时候，他低声问亚瑟：“嘿，亚瑟，你有没有发现一件奇怪的事情？你不觉得琼斯教官好像总是盯着我俩看吗？”

亚瑟迟疑了两秒，“没有啊，是你多心了吧。”

“不可能，”弗朗西斯想了想，“你知道是怎么回事，对不对？”

“我不知道你在说什么，”亚瑟扭头不看他，“我看是你太自恋了，才老觉得别人在看你。”

“但我之前见到你单独和他谈话，”弗朗西斯说。

“啊……”亚瑟顿了顿，“那是因为我有问题要问他。怎么，你连我课后问问题都要管了吗？”亚瑟白了他一眼，“有这个时间关心别人，不如好好练一下对抗，免得下次又被我打趴下。”

“我是靠头脑的类型。”

“真的吗？我还以为你退学是因为你笨得呆不下去。”

自己的关心却换来了这样的嘲讽，弗朗西斯恨得牙痒痒：“同样的话还给你。”

“别，我可不是你这种想干嘛干嘛，闲的没事来当兵体验生活的有钱少爷。”

“我可不是随随便便过来的，”弗朗西斯说，“你以为我只是来玩的吗？”

“不是吗？”

“我可是认真的！”

“那你为了什么参军？”亚瑟问。

“……那你又是为了什么参军？”

“不关你事。”

“那我的原因也不关你事！”

亚瑟·柯克兰不喜欢他，弗朗西斯得到了这个结论。这种莫名其妙的厌恶更是让他暗自决定要挖出亚瑟的秘密。他打开终端搜索亚瑟·柯克兰，但这个名字没有任何有用的信息。网络信息的缺失反而让弗朗西斯有些怀疑：在这个年代人们多多少少都会在网络上留下一点痕迹。他放宽了搜索条件，柯克兰，第五区。他翻了几页，只有一个小小的讣告似乎有点关联：玛丽琳·柯克兰逝于2612年。没有说明死因。也不知道是不是只是碰巧和亚瑟同姓。他悄悄地把页面保存了下来，然后关了终端。

只能从现实中先入手了。

他偷偷在自由活动的时间偷偷留意亚瑟·柯克兰的活动，没花多长时间就搞清楚了亚瑟·柯克兰消失的时间段去哪了：他往往会在训练结束之后的自由时间，趁着所有人各做各的事情，偷偷溜到行政楼去。弗朗西斯偷偷躲在靠近门口的地方观察，发现亚瑟出现在行政楼的时候，阿尔弗雷德也往往会和一个没有见过的、穿着西装的人一起走进行政楼。

可惜基地里除了飞行训练场外，别的建筑都挤在一起。他鬼鬼祟祟地跟在亚瑟后面，很快就会被亚瑟发现。有一天他跟在亚瑟后面进入行政楼，本以为自己拉开了距离，亚瑟没有发现，但他刚转过拐角，就看到亚瑟·柯克兰抱着双臂站在他面前。

“你在这里干什么？”亚瑟问。

“……我约了和索菲亚一起去天台，”弗朗西斯随口编了一个理由，“你在这里干什么？”

“你不会在跟着我吧？”

“啊，现在是谁在自恋了，”弗朗西斯说，“我干嘛跟着你？你有什么秘密不让人知道吗？”

他仿佛戳到了亚瑟的痛处，因为他感觉亚瑟眯起了眼睛打量他，像是捕猎者在打量某种猎物。弗朗西斯挺直了腰板：“不会让我说中了吧？”

“没有，”亚瑟说，“但再让我看到你在我周围可疑地晃来晃去，你就等着吧。”

“哈，我可没那么无聊，我要去约会了，”弗朗西斯装模作样地说，“倒是你，自由活动时间来这里做什么？”

“无关紧要的杂事而已。”

“你知道这种解释是说服不了人的。”

他们两个人互不相让地对视了一会儿，仿佛谁先移开视线谁就输了。最后还是亚瑟先说：“你不是要约会吗？要迟到了吧？”

“啊，”弗朗西斯顺着台阶下，“是这样。那就宿舍见了。”仿佛要证明自己问心无愧，他头也不回地就走了。


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**2613年，月球飞行训练基地**

阿尔弗雷德知道自己不应该用从前的记忆来揣度重生之人的行为和想法，但他没有办法忽略弗朗西斯和亚瑟之间的既视感。他一眼就能看出来弗朗西斯和亚瑟之间一开始就不算得上友好，而他们关系恶化得越来越快。两个人会在课堂上吵嘴，连训练时遇上对方，下手都会变得更重一些。这一切是从什么时候开始的呢？他找不到答案。

“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，一切都好吗？”马修在终端里问他。

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“还行。”

“发生什么了吗？”

“倒也没有什么特别的大事，”阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头。和从前亚瑟和弗朗西斯互相掐得厉害的时候相比，现在的弗朗西斯和亚瑟甚至可以算得上关系良好。只不过那时候，两个人有复杂的利益和立场冲突。他期待过在这一次两个人能够好好相处，但现在他意识到，可能有的人注定遇到一起就像把曼妥思扔进可乐一样。

终端那头的马修试图帮他理清状况：“他们有打起来吗？”

“还没有。”

“这样——”马修想了想，“你知道他们为什么关系变差吗？从什么时候开始的？”

“哈，这就很难说了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“亚瑟就跟他当初搞光荣独立时一样。如果我是弗朗西斯，我也想揍他。”

“……别这样说啦，”马修说，“我真希望我现在能在你旁边帮忙。”

“嘿，如果你回来的话就全权交给你来处理了。我现在是在代你的班。”

“……”

“开玩笑啦，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我想你。”

“我也是，”马修觉得有些不好意思，他的借调时长又往后延了两个星期，不然他现在就已经回到家里了，“我很快就回来了。”

“是啊，还有两周？” 阿尔弗雷德看了眼日历，“你终于快回来了，天哪，我每次会面都紧张。你知道，亚瑟本来就不是那种说话直接的人，我从来都不知道他在想什么。现在就更加不知道了。”

马修笑了。阿尔弗雷德从来不说，但马修知道他很在乎亚瑟·柯克兰。虽然他们彼此伤害过，但他们其实一直都是离不开彼此的朋友。阿尔弗雷德接着说：“对了，我有件事和你商量一下。亚瑟向我提交了新年假期的留校申请。”

“嗯？啊，挺合理的。你会批准吗？”

“我当然乐意了。不过，法院要求他必须有监护人，”阿尔弗雷德说，“所以我有一个想法。”

马修立刻就猜到了阿尔弗雷德接下来要说什么。

“好啊，”马修说，“不过你要记得问亚瑟愿不愿意。我当然会同意你把他接来我们家了。”

离十二月底的第一次学期考核不到一个月，基地里开始有一些紧张的氛围，毕竟第二年的分流会考虑每一次考核成绩。但弗朗西斯对亚瑟的观察并没有因为即将到来的考核而放松。他决定更加冒险一点：搞清楚那个和他们一起会面的陌生人的身份才是关键。于是在十一月中的一次会面，弗朗西斯故意在行政楼的走道上和阿尔弗雷德相遇。

“弗朗西斯？”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，“你在这里干嘛？”

弗朗西斯脸不红心不跳地胡扯，“我有问题去找汉森教官。关于期末考核的。”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，也不知道他有没有相信，“那你快去吧。”

弗朗西斯礼貌地向阿尔弗雷德敬了个礼，然后绕着那个陌生人的边上走了。他抓着机会偷偷地瞄了一眼那个人：穿着西装，黑色皮鞋，气质感觉不太像军队的人，更像是在学院里呆过的，有点书卷气。拎着一个黑色公文包，公文包上一个小小的红色标记引起了他的注意——他以前见过，那是法庭的徽章。虽然他在文理学院的时候并没有很认真地上课，但一些关于法律的知识他还是知道的。这一点信息和他过去收集到的一点线索已经让他拼凑出一点真相的影子：亚瑟·柯克兰是未成年人，莫名其妙的转学，不肯透露的家庭背景，可疑的讣告，还有来自法院的定期回访——是少年法庭的人吗？

他来不及思考亚瑟·柯克兰到底牵涉到什么案子，就立刻想到了下一个问题：亚瑟·柯克兰是受害者，还是加害者呢？

阿尔弗雷德倒是没有意识到弗朗西斯离他们努力隐藏的真相越来越近。他看着弗朗西斯走了之后，又瞄了一眼法院的代表，希望他身上没有什么线索可以泄露出去。

“不好意思，”他说，“那是亚瑟的同班同学。”

“啊，”法院代表，詹姆斯·维尔德说，“这样。是啊，你们的考核期也快到了。”

“对，”阿尔弗雷德边走边说，“我觉得亚瑟的成绩会很不错。”

“那就太好了。这正是我们希望看到的，”詹姆斯说。他们一起走到了会议室，亚瑟·柯克兰已经抱着双臂，站在会议室里等待了，尽管每次阿尔弗雷德都让他可以随意一些。他朝他们敬了个礼，等到阿尔弗雷德和詹姆斯坐下之后，才自己拉开一张椅子坐下。

定期回访其实挺无趣的，亚瑟想，在基地里他也不能犯什么事，除了弗朗西斯总是周围晃，挑战他揍人的忍耐度之外。更何况他现在必须要忍耐，任何错误都可能将他踢出普通人的人生轨道。这是他最后一次机会了。詹姆斯和他聊了聊最近的情况，基地里的训练，他的父亲。他人倒是很不错，亚瑟知道詹姆斯是关心他的，只不过他也没有办法帮到太多。在詹姆斯的例行询问结束后，阿尔弗雷德插话了。

“我看到你的假期留校申请了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“新年不回家吗？”

“我还能去哪呢，教官？”亚瑟说。

詹姆斯说：“但这会有一个问题。法庭要求你假期必须有成年监护人。如果你没有亲戚投靠的话，我们可能要让你去社会寄养机构住几天。”

亚瑟没有预料到这个要求。他沉默了下来。

阿尔弗雷德说：“詹姆斯，我有一个提议。让亚瑟来我家怎么样？你看，我是他的代班教官，马修·威廉姆斯回来之后就是他的正式教官。我们和他的关系比起社会寄养机构要近得多，”他补充解释了一下，“啊，亚瑟还没见过马修。不过没关系，我可以担保，他是一个非常非常好的人。比我好相处多了。”

亚瑟看起来有一些犹豫。于是阿尔弗雷德自顾自地说：“你也不想回家，对不对？我家假期除了我和马修之外没有别的人了。而且就在这附近，跟住学校也没什么区别。我们还可以一起打游戏什么的！”

亚瑟只是用怀疑的眼神看着他。詹姆斯在旁边帮腔：“这是一个不错的建议。我可以替你们提交申请，应当也会获得批准。以前也有这样的先例，毕竟这只是十天的短假。”

“我真的不能一个人待着？”亚瑟确认了一下。詹姆斯点了点头。阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟一定在心里计算着各个选项：亚瑟一直都是一个很精明的人，唯一的问题是他不喜欢麻烦别人。于是阿尔弗雷德继续劝说：“考虑一下吧！我很期待的！”

大概是阿尔弗雷德强调了好几次“我和马修都很想你过来”，亚瑟·柯克兰终于点了点头。詹姆斯微微笑了：“我回去报告，批准之后我会告诉你们。”

阿尔弗雷德露出了大大的笑容，亚瑟每次看到阿尔弗雷德笑得像是一个十几岁的天真少年的时候，心情就非常微妙。他知道阿尔弗雷德的履历，也读过2592年的行星945736爆炸事件的回访。虽然事件发生的时候他还没出生，但他知道那是最近以来叛逃分子引起的最大的伤亡事件。他推算过时间，当时的阿尔弗雷德，还有他没有见过的马修·威廉姆斯，应当已经在生命号了。如果是侦察员，他们很可能是爆炸的亲身经历者。他们应当还有很多别的经历吧，但阿尔弗雷德却笑得仿佛从未见过恶意。

也许去他家住几天确实不错，这个想法忽然出现在亚瑟的脑海里，但他迅速地将它甩到脑后。


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**2613年，月球飞行训练基地**

马修回到学校的时候，离学期考核只有两个星期，于是上司干脆就给他直接放了假。一整个学期都让阿尔弗雷德代劳，马修有些过意不去，于是他在车站打包了阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的甜甜圈。他到了基地之后没有先回宿舍，而是拎着他的旅行包直接到了教学区。刚到自由活动时间，学生们三三两两地从操场或是教学楼离开。他想了想，这个点阿尔弗雷德应该还在操场。他朝操场走去，果然，他看到阿尔弗雷德被一群学生围着问问题，大概是关于期末考核的。马修本想站在远处等他，但阿尔弗雷德仿佛是感觉到了什么，一下就朝他这个方向望了过来。他看见阿尔弗雷德对学生们说了几句话，他们就散开了。阿尔弗雷德立马小跑着过来。

“嘿，阿尔！”

阿尔弗雷德一下扑过来，差点把马修撞倒。

“你抱得太紧了，”马修说。

“啊我想死你了——“阿尔弗雷德说，“是甜甜圈的味道！”

他松开了马修，马修把手提袋递给了他。阿尔弗雷德兴奋地打开盒子，拿了颜色最花里胡哨的一个。马修看着阿尔弗雷德吃得津津有味的样子笑了起来。

“你要吃一个吗？”

“不了，”马修问，“亚瑟和弗朗西斯呢？”

“我就知道你心里肯定最惦记他们两个，”阿尔弗雷德说，然后指给马修看，“在那边呢。”

马修一眼就认出了他们两个。他们的长相和马修第一次见到他们的时候差不多，亚瑟看着比马修的第一印象要更小一些。

“对了，法院那边同意了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他们今早给我打了电话。”

“太好了，”马修说，“亚瑟没有不乐意吧？”

“他有什么不乐意的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不乐意就踹他出门好了——我开玩笑的！啊，对了，这周和法院的会面你也得来。”

马修点了点头。

“你要去和他打招呼吗？”

“诶？现在吗？”

阿尔弗雷德推了他一把，“去吧！”

那些学生也在好奇地看着阿尔弗雷德在和一个不认识的人打闹，看起来很亲密。马修过去和他们打招呼：“嗨，我是马修·威廉姆斯。下个学期我就是你们的主管教官。”他说完之后瞄了了亚瑟和弗朗西斯一眼。他们当然不会认得马修——马修是知道的，但看到他们两人对他如此陌生，马修心里有种说不上来的感觉：回忆已经仅仅属于他和阿尔弗雷德两个人的了。

马修在和法院代表詹姆斯的会面上第二次见到亚瑟。亚瑟和他想象的一样：沉默，独立，像一只拒人千里的刺猬。他印象里的亚瑟不是这样的：亚瑟·柯克兰在鼎盛时期留下了不少恶名，但在和他和阿尔弗雷德在一起的时候，他总是温情的，让马修怀疑他是不是把唯一的温情都留给了他们两个。

亚瑟朝他和阿尔弗雷德敬礼，接着他们各自坐下。

“我们今天要谈的就是临时监护的问题，”詹姆斯说，“法院已经批准了，我昨天也告诉阿尔弗雷德了。”

亚瑟点了点头，“琼斯教官也已经告诉我了。”

“那就太好了。这里有几份表格需要你们签名，正好有什么问题我们也可以讨论。”

“亚瑟和马修还不太熟，”阿尔弗雷德用手肘碰了碰坐在他旁边的马修，“要不你自我介绍一下？“

“嗯？好啊，“马修说，”我是马修·威廉姆斯，你们班的主管教官，之前因为被借调由阿尔弗雷德代管。嗯，我在生命号担任了20年的侦察员，五年前调到基地做训练官。“

“这些我都介绍过了，“阿尔弗雷德说。马修看了他一眼，阿尔弗雷德接着说，”说点你自己的个性嘛。亚瑟来我们家的时候你可不是教官身份了。“詹姆斯在旁边偷笑。马修无奈地朝亚瑟笑了笑，”希望我没让你觉得太无聊。“

亚瑟摇了摇头，但马修觉得他的眼里微微有一些笑意。

新年假期到了。同学们三三两两地告别，而亚瑟·柯克兰故意磨磨蹭蹭到最后，连弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦也因为快要赶不上车而离开。亚瑟·柯克兰拎着他从宿舍里收拾的行李，按照阿尔弗雷德给的地址到了阿尔弗雷德的家。其实就是在基地的教工宿舍区的一间小公寓，连基地门口都不用出。他上楼的时候没有碰到其他人，站在门口仿佛可以听见房间里两个人说说笑笑的声音。他迟疑地在门口站了一会儿，才敲了敲门。说话的声音一下就停了。他听见脚步声，然后门打开了。是阿尔弗雷德。

“嘿，你来了！”阿尔弗雷德说，马修就站在他的身后。两个人都穿着便服，马修还围着围裙。

“客房已经收拾过了，“马修说，”里面的东西都可以随便用。“阿尔弗雷德几乎是从亚瑟手里抢过行李包，帮他放进客房。房间不是很大，明显他们两个人把他当作一个小办公室，桌子上架着显示屏，旁边的墙上挂着一把吉他。一张单人床架在墙边，铺着浅蓝色的床单和被子。床头柜上放着给亚瑟准备的洗漱用品，暖黄的灯光让人下意识地感觉安心。亚瑟在房间中间站了一会儿，然后才探头看向客厅。马修和阿尔弗雷德似乎在厨房里。

“不行，”马修说，“你不能往里面加奇怪的东西！”

“为什么！这可是比斯沃斯医生寄来的！不尝尝看吗？”

“不是今天，快放下！”

亚瑟听见他们两个人在大笑。然后马修探出头来：“你饿了吗？客厅有一些曲奇之类的。就当作在你自己的——”马修顿了一下，立刻改口，“随意一点就好。”

“需要帮忙吗？我可以——”亚瑟还没说完，马修和阿尔弗雷德异口同声地说：“不用了！”

马修补充：“我快要弄完了。或许你可以试一试阻止阿尔弗雷德在厨房搞破坏。”

“我哪有搞破坏！不要觉得你才是唯一一个会做饭的人好吗！”

“亚瑟，你来帮忙摆盘然后端到餐桌好吗？”

“马特，不要无视我！”

亚瑟看着他们两个人仿佛十几岁多岁一样打打闹闹的，去帮马修摆盘。马修做了炖肉，上面点缀着香草。他们三个人坐在一起，马修给自己和阿尔弗雷德倒了一点酒，给亚瑟一杯柠檬苏打水，有一搭没一搭地聊天。换下了制服后，亚瑟有种这是普通的家庭聚餐的错觉。阿尔弗雷德和马修两个人吐槽工作（亚瑟得知了不少教官间的八卦新闻），明年的计划，时不时问一问亚瑟感觉怎么样。然后他们开始商量后天的新年晚餐的菜单。阿尔弗雷德坚持要把神秘香料用掉，马修不得不把菜单改成咖喱。他开始在终端上列采购清单：肉、土豆、萝卜、咖喱粉、酒、软饮、零食，你还需要什么吗，亚瑟？对了，还有牛奶、鸡蛋、咖啡粉、面包。不，我们不买奶油蛋糕，阿尔弗雷德。

“我们会太吵了吗？”马修回过神来，问亚瑟。亚瑟立刻摇头：“不会，我才是来打扰的。”

“千万别那么想，我们都很高兴你愿意来。”

亚瑟低下了头。他的父母总是争执不断，而父亲喝醉之后就会动手。母亲精神状态不太好，经常骂他拖累了她。他反而从两个还有些陌生的人身上找到了一点家庭的温暖。他有一些略微的不适应——但不是什么不好的感觉。

弗朗西斯一个人回到家。家里安安静静的，一个人都没有。父母今年都在星舰值班，和从前的每一个新年一样。这个家空荡荡的，有一个月没有人住过了，桌椅都稍微落了些灰尘。他把旅行包扔到地上，在储物柜里拿出工具打扫。等他清理完灰，已经有一些晚了。但当他想开始做饭的时候，发现冰箱里也空空的。弗朗西斯轻声笑了一下，拿着钱包出门再去买点食物。他仔细地在附近的小商店里挑选，最好的肉排，芹菜和洋葱，还有红酒。他走出商店的时候已经有一点饿了，于是他回家快速地煎了一块小排，煮了一点蔬菜。虽然有一些随意，但调味和摆盘还是非常完美的。他满意地欣赏自己的杰作，然后他打开终端，翻出一张照片。照片里是他和另一个棕色短发的少女，两个人靠在一起，似乎非常亲密。

“我回来了，”弗朗西斯说，“飞行训练还蛮有趣的。你一定会很喜欢。”

吃完晚饭之后弗朗西斯不想收碗，干脆就蜷在沙发上玩终端。他又打开了他保存的页面：玛丽琳·柯克兰。这是他唯一觉得有用的线索。他变换着关键词搜索，才终于在去年社会新闻的一个角落里找到了一条小小的新闻。主角也叫玛丽琳，生活的区域和亚瑟一样，时间也对的上，但不姓柯克兰。但柯克兰也许是娘家的旧姓。这位可怜的玛丽琳·霍尔夫人意外摔下楼梯。弗朗西斯叹了一口气，然后他在网页自动生成的相关链接里看到另一条报道：这家的男主人被自己的亲生儿子推下了楼梯。

亚瑟·霍尔？

他换了一个名字搜索，这下稍微有了一点内容：亚瑟·霍尔出现在了第五区综合高中的网页里。这位学生每个学期都在优等生奖学金名单里，但在高二下学期，这个名字就消失了。弗朗西斯翻看着页面，终于找到了一张有一些模糊的奖学金获得者合照。弗朗西斯放大了图片，一个个人像仔细看，终于让他看到了一张有些熟悉的脸。


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**2614年，月球飞行训练基地**

亚瑟·柯克兰一整个假期都呆在了阿尔弗雷德和马修的家。

他过得比他预想的要自在一些。阿尔弗雷德本身性格就大大咧咧，平时还端着教官的身份装严肃，在家里完全就是一个大男孩，拉着他一起玩游戏、溜去基地的篮球场打球、提出各种异想天开的想法（然后被马修否决）。亚瑟和马修刚开始的时候不太熟悉，但他很快发现阿尔弗雷德确实说得没错，马修是一个安静、温和、好相处的人。亚瑟即使不开口，马修似乎也能预料到他是否需要什么。说起来有些奇怪，亚瑟觉得他们仿佛认识了很久，久到阿尔弗雷德和马修都了解他的心思。他摇了摇头，忘记这个天方夜谭的想法。

新年的前一天他们三个人一起采购。阿尔弗雷德大步走在他们前面，被超市里的其他东西吸引，马修拿着清单负责控制花销不超过预算。亚瑟双手揣在口袋里，走在马修的旁边。阿尔弗雷德转过身来问：“你之后打算选什么科呢？要不要考虑当侦察员？真的很帅的。我觉得你肯定很适合。“

“为什么？“

“嗯？没有为什么，”阿尔弗雷德说，“直觉。我的直觉是不会错的！”马修看了他一眼，无奈地朝亚瑟笑了笑：“别管他。但我觉得值得考虑一下？你现在的成绩能够保持的话一定没问题的。”

“但是——”

“别担心，这和你的档案没有关系，”马修说，“法庭封存了你的审判记录，他们查不到的。没必要因为过去的错误放弃追求更好的机会。”

亚瑟点了点头。阿尔弗雷德又再次窜到他们前面去了。马修看了亚瑟一眼，不知道自己该不该再多说些什么。能够和亚瑟单独相处的机会并不是很多，而假期还有几天就要过去了。回到集体生活之后他们就很难再有现在这样轻松的氛围。但他的过去和人类完全不一样，他不知道以自己的例子能不能说明什么。

“嗯……”马修想了想，还是开口了，“我家也挺复杂的。”

亚瑟望着他。这是马修第一次和他提起家庭。马修接着说：“我没办法具体解释清楚前因后果。我只能说，有一段时间，我家里几乎所有人都在互相讨厌着彼此。”

“然后呢？”

“我们最后学会了原谅对方，在一起经历了很多事之后，”马修说，“不过那不是重点。我不是说你必须要原谅你的父亲，或是让你的父亲原谅你……这需要时间和运气。我只是想说，在现在的时间里，你要凭自己的意志，为自己的未来行动。”

**你愿意和你的兄弟战斗吗？**

**你是作为英国的附属，还是作为加拿大，在抵抗我？**

马修垂下眼，他很想对亚瑟说，你不再是一个意识体。你不需要再考虑利益、政治、仇恨、冲突。你不需要再在作为人的感情和作为国的感情之间纠结和彷徨。你只需要做你 **自己** 想做的事情就好了。但他不能。他以前从未这样和转生之人交谈过，亚瑟告诉他这样是不被允许的。他以为他自己理解亚瑟为何这么说，但现在他不得不这么做的时候，他才发现以前的理解还是过于肤浅。

沉甸甸的回忆。

如果是普通人类还好，但这是亚瑟、弗朗西斯，是在他们身边像是长辈一样，教导他们作为意识体的生存法则的人。像是家人一样的人。

阿尔弗雷德也许干过这样的事（反正他从来没在乎过亚瑟的告诫）。他有没有问过阿尔弗雷德那是什么感觉呢？

“马特？”阿尔弗雷德忽然回头，“嘿，马特？”

马修回过神来，有些后悔说出刚刚的那番话。现在就连阿尔弗雷德都发现他哪里不对劲了。亚瑟是一个心思敏感的人，肯定更加困惑。

“怎么了？”马修问。

“……你看！”阿尔弗雷德指向了一边的烘焙店，“真的不考虑一下买一个蛋糕庆祝新年吗？”

“用蛋糕庆祝新年是什么习俗？”

“我的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“有什么关系？亚瑟，你也很想吃吧！”

亚瑟摇了摇头。马修说：“二比一，你输了。”

阿尔弗雷德露出了委屈的表情。马修拍了拍他的头，“作为让步，我们买肉桂卷。”

阿尔弗雷德眼睛又立刻亮了起来：“你说的哦？那我去拿了！”

阿尔弗雷德到了橱窗边上，开始挑选。亚瑟趁着这个时候低声说：“抱歉，让你想起不好的事情，”

“没有，”马修说，“现在回想……那都是没有办法避免的。我们只能接受，然后继续向前。”意识体也好，人类也好，他们必须、也只能向前。亚瑟点了点头，马修开始聊别的话题。阿尔弗雷德领着一袋肉桂卷和一袋枫糖吐司回来了。

假期结束了。亚瑟提着旅行包回到了宿舍，发现他是第一个回去的人。宿舍里安安静静的，让他有些不习惯。但安静很快就被打破，因为弗朗西斯也回来了。他看亚瑟的表情有些奇怪——亚瑟很熟悉那种表情：带着一些厌恶、鄙夷的表情。他在街上混的时候见得多了。

“你的假期怎么样？”弗朗西斯问。

“还行，”亚瑟说。

弗朗西斯欲言又止，转身开始收拾东西。亚瑟感觉到了一丝不安：他在阿尔弗雷德和马修家里待久了，差点忘了其他人不知道他的秘密。弗朗西斯是知道了吗？为什么他要露出这样的表情？他之前就鬼鬼祟祟的，现在的态度变成这样，难道他真的已经发现了——

“喂，弗朗西斯，”亚瑟说，“我到底哪里惹到你了？”

“怎么了？”弗朗西斯回头看他，虽然在笑，但笑得有些虚伪，“你在说什么？”

“别装了，我知道你不喜欢我，没必要装笑脸。上学期你就老是鬼鬼祟祟的不知道在搞什么。我到底做了什么？”

“你说呢，亚瑟·霍尔？”

亚瑟听到弗朗西斯说起他的原名的时候惊得说不出话。他瞪大了眼睛凝视着他，沉默了一会儿才说：“你怎么知道的——”

“我就知道你为什么好像总是一脸不情愿的。你和其他人不一样。你是被法庭强迫来的。”

“那关你什么事呢？”

“你不值得这一切，”弗朗西斯说。

亚瑟一步走上前，抓起弗朗西斯的衣领，“你不是法官。你没权利替我决定。”

弗朗西斯扯开他的手，“你玷污了那些把成为飞行员当成梦想的人。”

“你什么都不知道！”亚瑟大吼。

“你怎么能像是没事人一样混在别人中间！你几乎杀了你父亲！”

“你根本就不了解发生了什么！”亚瑟推了弗朗西斯一把。弗朗西斯也生气了，往前迈了一步，一下抓住了亚瑟的手腕反手一扭。亚瑟顺着他的劲转身卸力，手腕一翻，反倒是他占了优势，抓住了弗朗西斯的手臂。他狠狠一扯，弗朗西斯被他拽的失去平衡，往前栽了两步。

“喂，你是打算动手了？”弗朗西斯说，“那我就奉陪。”

“是吗，别忘了是谁打不过谁，”亚瑟挽起袖子。

弗朗西斯被亚瑟彻底激怒了。他抓住了亚瑟的肩膀，亚瑟的手臂绕着他的手臂一转，企图反过来抓他的肩膀。但弗朗西斯立刻顺着力道转身卸力，两个人立刻分开了。亚瑟跟上来直接一个正蹬，弗朗西斯侧身一躲，接着伸腿一绊。亚瑟摔倒在地，但立刻又爬了起来，往后退了几步。弗朗西斯上前推他，但亚瑟的腿比他更快，他狠狠踢了弗朗西斯的膝盖一脚。弗朗西斯叫了一声，一拳朝亚瑟击来。亚瑟重心往后，向右侧身，抬起左臂挡住攻击，右手立刻抓住弗朗西斯的肩膀。弗朗西斯左手抓着他的手臂，整个人重心往下一沉，右手则抓住亚瑟的手腕一折。亚瑟立刻松了手。弗朗西斯趁着优势要把亚瑟摁到地上，但亚瑟在弗朗西斯的膝盖压住他之前用力挣脱了，打了个滚，迅速爬了起来。弗朗西斯抬起右腿要踢的时候，他立刻趁着自己个子更小稍稍蹲下，左手抱住了弗朗西斯的腿，右腿伸到弗朗西斯的膝盖后一勾，弗朗西斯就被他掀倒在地。他立刻跪在了弗朗西斯身上，用体重压着他。

“我懂了，你说你是为了一个人……你以为你的动机很单纯很高尚吗弗朗西斯！”亚瑟说，“说是为了别人，只是想逃避自己的选择罢了！你知道他对我妈做了什么吗！至少我敢承担我自己选择的后果！”

弗朗西斯想反驳什么，但他看见亚瑟的表情忽然变了，他一下站起来，盯着门口。弗朗西斯坐了起来，回头，看见阿尔弗雷德站在门口，身后站着的是他们的室友。弗朗西斯从没见过阿尔弗雷德露出这样的表情：他嘴角一点笑意都没有，蓝色眼睛里满是愠气。

“你们两个给我出来，”他冷冷地说，“我们有别的方法解决问题。”


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**2614年，月球飞行训练基地**

弗朗西斯和亚瑟安静地跟在阿尔弗雷德身后，还不忘一起瞪偷偷告密的室友一眼。阿尔弗雷德没把他们两个带到办公室，而是把他们两个带到操场上一个僻静的角落，避开了其他的学生。

“你们两个为什么打架？”阿尔弗雷德问。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟互相瞪了一眼，但没说话。

“要知道，打架是很严重的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你们两个必须解释。”

他们依旧沉默着。阿尔弗雷德抱着双臂看着他们，似乎在和他们比谁更有耐心。但朗西斯和亚瑟却默契地什么也不透露。他们两个人彼此看不惯，但这只是他们两个人的矛盾，把事情闹大让大家知道前因后果对谁都没有好处。最后还是弗朗西斯先开口：“我们两个在练习，十天没练了，亚瑟觉得我可能退步了。”

阿尔弗雷德一脸“傻子才信你”的表情。亚瑟瞟了弗朗西斯一眼，开始应和：“就是这样的，教官。对不起，不小心下手重了点。”

“……”阿尔弗雷德很想像 **以前** 一样甩手不管。但现在他不能。他唯一的念头是如果这两个人可以在马修不开会的时候打架就好了。于是在亚瑟和弗朗西斯两个人就谁更占上风又吵起来（或者打起来）之前，阿尔弗雷德开口：“我就知道对你们两个没办法按正常的办法管，不想说可以。有一个办法。你们两个和我打一架。”

“……？”

“你们不是练习吗，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我陪你们两个。一对二。你们赢了的话就当作这件事没发生，输了的话就告诉我你们为什么打架。”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟都愣住了。他们早就觉得阿尔弗雷德和别的教官比起来确实更不在乎规矩，私下和他们也玩得来，但他们还是被阿尔弗雷德的提议震惊到了。这是什么奇怪的惩罚（如果可以算是惩罚的话）？但阿尔弗雷德看起来非常认真：“不然我就把你们两个人交出去，让上头对付你们。到时候搞不好还会退学。在我这里解决容易多了。”

他接着晃了晃头，抻了一下肩膀，仿佛是热身一样，然后他举起拳头，做出防御的姿态。

亚瑟和弗朗西斯互相看了一眼，也跟着做出了相同的动作。阿尔弗雷德用手指勾了勾让他们先动手。他们一左一右开始在正面出拳，阿尔弗雷德往后退，轻松躲开了他们的拳头。而阿尔弗雷德在弗朗西斯下一次出拳的时候，一只手抓住弗朗西斯的手腕，另一只手摁着弗朗西斯的肩膀，逆着关节一旋，配合左腿的一绊，弗朗西斯立刻被他摔到了地上。他松开弗朗西斯，转身面对绕到他身后的亚瑟。亚瑟动作很快，趁着阿尔弗雷德转身的时间已经抬起腿从侧面踢向阿尔弗雷德的左肩。但阿尔弗雷德迅速地用左手肘夹住了亚瑟的腿，右手手肘用力顶了亚瑟的膝盖，稍微往侧退了一步，亚瑟一下失去平衡跌坐到地面上。

“配合和动作都不行，这样子我不用右手都可以赢。这学期你们两个得加练，”阿尔弗雷德说完，站在一边等着亚瑟和弗朗西斯爬起来。亚瑟和弗朗西斯这回没有那么快上前攻击，他们沉下心来等阿尔弗雷德露出破绽。但太难了，阿尔弗雷德无论是力量还是经验都在他们之上。他们只有互相配合才可以出奇制胜。弗朗西斯瞟了亚瑟一眼，不知道亚瑟现在是怎么想的，但亚瑟比较灵巧，从背后偷袭成功的几率更大。于是弗朗西斯大步上前，用不间断的正面攻击吸引阿尔弗雷德的注意力。亚瑟了然，趁着阿尔弗雷德忙着防弗朗西斯的时候悄悄绕到阿尔弗雷德身后。他抓住一次阿尔弗雷德闪躲的间隙，从侧面忽然出来直接踹向阿尔弗雷德的腹部，但他的腿一下被阿尔弗雷德抓住了。亚瑟只觉得自己被阿尔弗雷德狠狠拽了一下，左膝侧面被人一扫，一下就摔到地面上，背后一阵剧痛。

“有点感觉了，就是战术得换一下，”阿尔弗雷德说，“别用刚才用过的。”

正当阿尔弗雷德打算乘胜追击一个侧踢把弗朗西斯踹倒的时候，他忽然感觉身后还有一个人。他还没来得及回头，那个人就抱住他的腰，趁着他重心变化的时候一下把他抱了起来，顺着惯性往侧面一摔。他还没来得及爬起来，那个人就立刻跪在他的腿和腰上，整个体重都压在他身上，把他的手臂往背后一扭，疼得阿尔弗雷德大叫了一声。

“马特！”阿尔弗雷德说，“太过分了，你来的时候就不能发出点声——”

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯！”马修打断了他，“你说谁过分？你看看你他妈在做什么！”

“是他们两个先说自己在练习的，我就过来指导——”

“我知道是怎么回事，阿尔弗雷德！”

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德知道自己理亏，“既然你知道了——”

“有你这样处理的吗！”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟安静地站在一边，紧张地看着两个教官开始吵架。说是吵架有点不太合理，因为刚开始阿尔弗雷德还回两句嘴，后来他就越来越小声，最后安静地听马修数落。

“难道你是第一次处理学生打架吗！你也加进去是怎么回事！”

“你看看你自己 **多少岁** 了！他们才刚学没多久，你竟然一点水都不放！”

“还有，说了多少次示范的时候别老分心说话！万一他们也学了怎么办！”

“教官，”弗朗西斯插嘴，“这个不是重点吧。”但他被马修狠狠瞪了一眼：“你们两个给我去办公室等着，我先教训完这个。”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟心虚地互相看了一眼，默不作声地走去教官的办公室。这绝对不是结束假期的最好方式。

“感觉威廉姆斯教官……看起来很凶啊，”弗朗西斯说。

“嗯……”亚瑟想了想，“可能真的生气了吧。平时人还是挺不错的。”

“你好像和他很熟的样子。”

“不关你事，”亚瑟说。

他们两个人没等多久，马修和阿尔弗雷德回来了。阿尔弗雷德看起来好像很委屈的样子。他朝弗朗西斯和亚瑟耸了耸肩，用嘴型说了个“你们自求多福”，就走开了。这让弗朗西斯和亚瑟更加紧张。亚瑟第一次见马修生气，而弗朗西斯和马修一点都不熟悉。马修看着他们两个，想了一会儿，“你们两个……亚瑟，你先过来。弗朗西斯，你能在门外等一下吗？”

他们顺从地点了点头，弗朗西斯走到办公室门外，靠在墙上等。阿尔弗雷德过来和他聊天。

“刚刚没打完，但我觉得还是算你们两个输了。所以你们两个为什么打架？”阿尔弗雷德与其说是问，不如说是在自言自语，“算了，大概也是什么你们自己都搞不明白的原因。”

“才不是——”

“你已经退过一次学了，还想再退一次学吗？”阿尔弗雷德打断了他，“不过你第一次为什么退学？”

“威廉姆斯教官会怎么处理呢？”弗朗西斯没有回答阿尔弗雷德的问题。

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德开始吓唬他，“那就看你配不配合了。怎么，你怕他吗？嗯，他凶起来真的很吓人，所以还是乖乖坦白比较好。这样，你先告诉我前因后果，我替你向他说点好话——”

“哈，”弗朗西斯笑了一声，戳穿他，“你说的话真的有用吗？他把你摔得很惨也骂得很惨啊。”

“那是偷袭！要不是忙着盯着你们两个，我早就发现了，”阿尔弗雷德抬头，“其实你们两个配合还可以，毕竟第一次，再磨合一下应该挺不错的。”

“还是不了吧，”弗朗西斯说。

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德望着他，“你们两个的矛盾到底在哪？问题不说出来是没有办法解决的。”

“嗯……”弗朗西斯想了想，发觉说出来确实有些幼稚。

“没关系，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你看我才刚被骂冲动又孩子气。所以不管什么原因我都可以接受。是因为眉毛吗？”

“啊？”弗朗西斯愣了一下，“啊，不是。我只是在想我当初为什么会来。”

“我记得你说是自己的梦想。”

“嗯……”弗朗西斯顿了顿，“其实不完全是。准确的说，是我一个朋友的梦想。是我一个非常要好的朋友。她后来病死了。”

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德忽然不知道该怎么接话。他一向不太擅长应对这种状况。他知道弗朗西斯嘴上轻浮，但心里还是挺重感情的。现在的弗朗西斯父母都在星舰工作，他们一定聚少离多。这种时候朋友反而比家人更亲密。

“反正我也不是很喜欢原来的专业，”弗朗西斯接着说，“所以我就来了。”

“听起来挺浪漫的，”阿尔弗雷德评价，“但亚瑟的话估计会觉得你完全就是在自己感动自己。”

阿尔弗雷德一阵见血地指出了问题所在。弗朗西斯叹了口气，“我也知道亚瑟的事情了。我看见法庭的人了。毕竟我对法律还是略知一二的，要找到真实身份也不难，网上什么都有，有心查一下就知道了。亚瑟的名字也没有换得很彻底。”

“你——我懂了，”阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“怪不得，亚瑟肯定恨死你了。”

“……”

“我不管你之后和他怎么相处，但这件事情你必须保密，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你可能会觉得他无药可救，不想搭理他，或者和他吵架，随便你了。但这个秘密必须保守下去。”

“我还以为你是来劝架的？”弗朗西斯问。

“当然不，”阿尔弗雷德说，“有的架劝不了，当事人想通了才行。这种时候见到了绕着走就好。”

“听起来很有劝架的经验啊，琼斯教官。”

“看得多了，”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，“有时候他们两个和谐地坐在一起我还不习惯。”

“那后来呢？他们关系怎么样？”

阿尔弗雷德想了想，“吵架和关系也没什么联系。刚开始他们关系挺糟糕的，见面就打。后来关系变好了，也不妨碍他们继续斗嘴。”

“啊，”弗朗西斯说，“听起来很令人操心。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“习惯就好了。这就是他们的表达方式，我也没办法改变。有时候看着还蛮好玩的。”

他刚说完，亚瑟就推开了办公室的门。他对弗朗西斯说：“威廉姆斯教官叫你进去。”


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**2614年，月球飞行训练基地**

当阿尔弗雷德在门外和弗朗西斯聊得正欢的时候，马修和亚瑟在面对着令人尴尬的沉默。马修望着亚瑟·柯克兰，紫色眼睛里满是关切。“发生什么了？”马修问。然而亚瑟咬着嘴唇不大愿意回答。马修接着说：“你可以信任我的，这里的谈话不会传到任何人的耳朵里。”

“不是什么大事。”

“但我必须知道。我不能让你们自己解决这件事，”马修说。只不过亚瑟的倔强和过去比起来只增不减，让马修一瞬间产生了把烫手山芋扔给阿尔弗雷德比较好的想法。接着他立刻摇了摇头，责任心很快让他谴责这个想法：阿尔弗雷德只会火上浇油。看他刚刚干的是什么事！

“我听阿尔弗雷德说了，”马修接着问，“你和弗朗西斯不是很处得来。能告诉我为什么吗？”

“你可以自己问他，威廉姆斯教官。”

“你是打算让我向上继续报告吗？”马修说，“你不是不知道这里的纪律。”

“你打算赶我回去了？”亚瑟问。这一问反而戳到了马修的痛处：于情于理他都不应该这么做。亚瑟好不容易才获得了一次重新开始的机会。如果就因为这种理由让他退学，实在是太狠心了。更何况这是亚瑟·柯克兰——虽然亚瑟本人对过去发生的事情毫不知情，但马修是没有办法狠心地这样抛下亚瑟不管。但是他又是一个教官，不能装作没看见。他咬了咬嘴唇，不知道是不是注意到了他的犹豫，亚瑟忽然开口：“如果我保证不会再有下次了，可以吗？”

“你的保证？”

“是的，我的保证，”亚瑟说，“我绝对不会再对弗朗西斯动手了。”

马修看了眼眼前这个眼神坚定的少年，决定赌一把，“好，我相信你。但是……我还是希望你可以告诉我。”他看着亚瑟，不知为何感到有些难过。他以为之前的相处他已经稍稍走进这个少年的内心，但是亚瑟还是没有向他吐露内心想法。

亚瑟离开了办公室，过了一会儿，弗朗西斯进来了。他有些慌张地坐在马修面前，马修决定用这次机会诈他：毕竟他从亚瑟那里只获得了一个不知道有效期多长的保证。他收起了脸上的表情，“你为什么和亚瑟·柯克兰打架，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦？”

“因为……”弗朗西斯看了马修一眼，决定从实招来，“我知道了少年法庭的事情。”

“……”马修一下甚至没反应过来弗朗西斯在说什么。

“所以他生我的气是正常的，主要的错在我，”弗朗西斯非常诚恳地说，“我愿意接受处罚。”

“你是在替他顶罪吗？”

“我们看起来关系有那么好吗？”

马修沉思了一会儿，“考虑到这次没有太严重的影响，我可以不上报。但是有一个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“别再招惹他了。”

弗朗西斯点了点头，“我同意。”

这起闹剧就这样成为了假期最后一天的插曲。他们的同学见到他们回来的时候，本想问几句状况，但看到两个人谁也不理谁的表情，并狠狠瞪了一眼所有围上来想要询问的人，这件事情就这么被所有人选择性地遗忘了。只有两个当事人——还有两位教官，还在回想着今天的经过，默默复盘到底发生了什么。

晚上回到宿舍的时候，阿尔弗雷德好奇地问：“你问到什么，马特？”

“弗朗西斯是怎么知道少年法庭的事情的？”马修问阿尔弗雷德，“我以为保密工作已经做得很好了？”

“你又不是不知道那个家伙精得很。”

“阿尔，不会是你……”

“喂，为什么是我？”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“我看起来那么不靠谱吗？你怎么和亚瑟一个样子，有什么问题第一反应都是我的错？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，”马修摆了摆手，“我只是想不明白。”

“哼，”阿尔弗雷德还在生气，“我不把我的情报告诉你了。”

“你问到了什么？”

“我不告诉你，”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉手腕，“还在疼呢。”

“阿尔，”马修说，“这个真的是你自找的。”

阿尔弗雷德露出了一个有些委屈的表情。马修揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的头发，亲了他的脸颊。阿尔弗雷德似乎勉勉强强满意了，“好了，不开玩笑了。弗朗西斯说他是认出来了少年法庭的人。至于这两个人的矛盾嘛——”他故意拖长语调，欣赏马修好奇又有些惊讶的眼神，才把弗朗西斯的说法一五一十地告诉马修。

“什么，还有这种事情……”马修想了想，“为了朋友才来飞行训练基地的吗……”

“很弗朗西斯的做法，”阿尔弗雷德评价。

马修叹了口气，“浪漫到让人无话可说。不过你又是怎么问出来的？”

“是约定，”阿尔弗雷德说，“靠你觉得不靠谱的那种劝架办法。”

马修摇了摇头，“阿尔，你真是……”

“聪明？”

“难以预测，”马修掏出平板，“我们认识了多少年？我还是很难搞懂你是怎么想到这些奇奇怪怪的办法的。”

“不然我怎么是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯呢，”阿尔弗雷德靠在沙发上，整个人倚在马修身上，“你在看什么？”

“这个学期结束之后的实践分组，”马修说，“他们根据上个学期的每个人的水平分成小组。”

“干嘛那么早看？这个学期还会改的吧？”

“但一般也不会有什么大改，不是吗？这个人工智能预测还挺准的，”马修用两根手指放大了那张表格，然后给阿尔弗雷德看，“弗朗西斯和亚瑟会在同一组。”

“那你就把他们两个分开不就好了，”阿尔弗雷德满不在乎地说，“反正你有最终决定权。”

弗朗西斯和亚瑟倒是遵守了“互不打扰”的约定。他们不怎么说话，即使偶尔分到了一组，对话也像是普通同学一般，不再刺探、惹恼对方。不，根据马修的感觉，他们仿佛比普通同学还要疏远，像是故意端着，免得多生事端。少年法庭的回访也在继续，亚瑟看起来非常正常，仿佛那一场打架完全没发生一样。马修看在眼里，但心里有种微妙的、被刺痛的感觉。虽然把他们两个人分开确实可以让所有人省下很多事，但是如果因为害怕他们互相刺痛对方，把他们强行隔离开，会不会剥夺了他们互相了解、互相原谅的机会？但是让他们一组，又有惹出连他和阿尔弗雷德也保不住他们两个人的风险。

在做最终决定的那个时候，马修拿着表格去找阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德正只穿着背心和制服裤子，在单杠上做引体向上。看到马修来的时候，他立刻跳到地上。

“阿尔，我得听听你的意见。”

“这不太常见，”阿尔弗雷德问，“来说说看。”

马修一五一十地把自己的想法告诉阿尔弗雷德。没想到阿尔弗雷德刚开始还很严肃地听着，后来开始大笑。马修有一些困惑，接着有一点生气：“喂，阿尔，你有在听吗？”

“有啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你还真是操碎了心啊，‘妈妈’。”

“不是开玩笑的时候！”马修说，“到底该怎么做好啦！”

“马蒂，这就是为什么你比我更像普通人，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你比我更考虑人的感受。如果是我的话我大概会说，随便吧，又能怎么样呢？”

“这是什么答案啊？”

“真的，马特，又能怎么样呢？”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果他们还会惹事，该来的总会来。还不如早一点。你我都知道，结下的梁子越早解决越好。”

“所以你是觉得我不应该改——”

“我可没直接说，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这是你的理解。”

“现在还要摆出这一套吗，”马修摇了摇头，“我们又不是什么特殊人物了。你就是这个意思。”

“反正最终决定权在你手上，”阿尔弗雷德又一跃抓住了单杠，“大不了我和你带队。总有办法的，不是吗？”

马修仰着头看着阿尔弗雷德。他想了一会儿，最后说：“多谢了。”

“谢什么？是你自己的决定。”

“噢，不是。我会提议由你来带队，”马修拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的腿。

“啊？我只是随口一说的！”阿尔弗雷德朝他大喊，“你不会不放心吗？”

“当然不会，”马修说，“你知道，我一直都觉得你很擅长干这种事。”

“哄小孩？真的吗？”阿尔弗雷德还想再说什么，却看见马修迅速地在阿尔弗雷德说出下一句话前离开了健身房。

第二天，暑期三个月的实习分组名单发到了所有人的手上。一个班十个人被两两配成小组，整个年级的所有小组被混在一起，又编入五个队。同学们倒是很兴奋地拿着名单找自己的小组队友，课室里大家大声喊着队友的名字。只有两个人拿着名单，面面相觑。

“你看起来很不情愿啊，”弗朗西斯先开口。

“那是因为不想到和你一组，”亚瑟说。

“我还不想和你一组呢，”弗朗西斯回敬。两个人对视了一会儿，又看向了讲台上的马修·威廉姆斯。他故意移开眼神，没看弗朗西斯和亚瑟。

“那么，请多指教了，”弗朗西斯说。

“请多指教，”亚瑟回答。

他们两个人握了握手，彼此感觉到对方故意使了点劲。


End file.
